eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1785 (1 June 1999)
Synopsis Phil tells Jamie not to go to work. He explains "I want words with Ian… and I don't want an audience". Phil enters Beale's Market, bolting the door behind him. Ian fears the worst as Phil tells him "you're going to tell me what I want to know". Ian admits he saw Kathy and Ben before continuing "I'm not proud of myself. I realise what it's like to have your kids taken away from you". Phil exits, wordlessly. At work Phil struggles to contain his anger. Ricky watches with disbelief as Phil throws a wrench across the garage. Concern grows for Courtney's welfare. Alex decides to intervene, insisting "I can't stand by while Grant plays pass the parcel with a little girl". Alex tries to persuade first Terry, then Peggy to talk to Grant but they both refuse. Alex bites the bullet and approaches Grant himself. Grant is furious and forcibly throws Alex out of the gym. Melanie is touched by Ian's willingness to change. He's winning her over. Pat watches as Melanie and Gianni talk in the Square. Pat draws the wrong conclusion. Pat doesn't react when Ian tells her about his reconciliation with Melanie. When Ian asks her what's wrong Pat gently explains "I thought Mel was seeing Gianni". Ian is devastated. Tension simmers above the Vic as Carol outstays her welcome. Sonia's animosity towards her mother grows. Pat and Carol confide in one another over tea in the Café. Robbie comes over to suggest that Carol and Sonia move in with him. Carol agrees to think about it. Carol agrees to the move. The lads are not impressed. Sonia tells Carol "I don't want to move in with you, I want to stay here with Bianca". Their argument is disturbed by a telephone call, from Carol's boyfriend Dan. Sonia storms out. Melanie becomes increasingly concerned about Lisa. When Melanie enquiries about her night with Gianni Lisa snaps. "Are you getting some kind of twisted pleasure from interrogating me?" she chides. Melanie is shocked. Her attempts at sympathy rebuffed, she storms out. Pat approaches Melanie with caution before asking her whether she's going out with Gianni. Pat confesses her mistake when Melanie replies that she isn't. Melanie looks to explain things to Ian. Her anxiety mounts when she sees that Beale's Market is shut. Melanie finds Ian nursing his wounds in the Vic. She consoles him after he admits "I think I'm falling in love with you". Jamie has to turn down a night out with Nicky in order to baby-sit Courtney. Nicky accompanies Jamie home, leaving the front door ajar. Nicky tells Jamie that she wants to end their relationship, in order to save her friendship with Sonia. Neither of them notice as Courtney exits the room. The front door swings open and Courtney descends the steps. Nobody sees as she makes her way, alone, towards the playground. Alex and Jeff are shocked when they see Courtney wandering the playground on her own. Jamie follows in a panic. Grant spots the commotion and comes running out of the gym. Jeff warns him "this has gone far enough. You can't expect a kid to look after a toddler". Grant angrily chastises Jamie. Phil intervenes, warning Grant "if you screw this up you'll regret it for the rest of your life". Jeff implores Alex to involve social services but he refuses. Jeff takes matters into his own hands and calls them himself. Credits Main cast *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Steve McFadden as Phil *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Ross Kemp as Grant *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Gavin Richards as Terry *Krystle Williams as Kim Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes